


luxuria.

by harleyshaze (cemetery_driven)



Series: all the sinners saints [2]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, D/s, F/M, Seven Deadly Sins, jokerxharleyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemetery_driven/pseuds/harleyshaze
Summary: J has always been relentless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for jokerxharley week.
> 
> day three: lust.

 

She wraps the blanket around her fingers and sinks comfortably into the mattress, a tiny contented noise escaping her throat.

 

There's bruises on her wrists, her neck, her thighs. There's scratches and welts and tiny expanses of broken skin trailing down her back and coming to a crescendo of black and blue on her ass.

 

She'll feel his bruises for days like she'll feel the dull ache between her thighs for hours after she wakes up.

 

Harley's fairly sure she knew what she was in for before they even made it to the bed. Just the way he was talking earlier, the way his mouth moved to form words. The way he glanced, then stared, then called her over into his lap.

 

She'd heard him mutter, breath hot against her ear, barely audible over the thumping bass that made their glasses vibrate on the table.

 

“ _As soon, as soon as there's a door between these... these fucking animals and you, you, my lil Harley doll...”_

 

J wasn't lying, and his hand was between Harley's thighs as soon as they shut the car doors.

 

He'd thrown her against the door as soon as they got home, and her knees are scraped from where he dragged her upstairs. Her throat is sore on the inside, probably bruised. He was always relentless, no matter what he did to her. Tonight had been her throat, then a heavy plastic paddle. His belt, across her back til it broke. The leather cuffs around her wrists, the chain through the steel posts of the headboard, a sharp slap across the face and he was inside her.

 

Teeth. Nails. Sweat. Blood. He tore her lip open with his teeth, and all she could smell was metal. When J leaned back as she started begging to come, there was blood all over his face.

 

When they finished, J made Harley lick his face clean. He let her crawl beneath the covers, watching with post-orgasm doe eyes as he gathered a glass of wawter from the bathroom and the first aid kit. The antseptic tasted unbelievably foul when he dabbed it on her lip.

 

And now he's solid againt Harley's spine, and she grinds her ass against his crotch, smiling even though it stings.

 


End file.
